Conventional gasoline or electric motor driven concrete power saws are conventionally used for cutting slots or contraction joints within concrete slabs, such as concrete roadways, sidewalks, foundation floors, and tarmacs. During such cutting operations, concrete dust cuttings commonly and undesirably emanate from the cutting site to cover surfaces and foul the air. A primary component of concrete dust is silica, and breathing of such dust is known to contribute to onset of silicosis of the lungs. Due to concrete's common coal or fly ash content, concrete dust cuttings may also include toxic heavy metals and metalloids such as lead and arsenic. In addition to the harmful health effects of concrete dust, such dust is often difficult and time consuming to clean from floor surfaces and other surfaces such as vehicles and building fixtures and walls.
Known vacuum based systems for handling and reducing such concrete dust are undesirably mechanically complex and cumbersome, and are not economically provided.
The instant inventive concrete power saw solves or ameliorates the problems, defects, and deficiencies discussed above by providing specialized concrete dust capturing and conveying mechanisms which effectively reduce emanations of concrete dust without the provision of any vacuum actuated system or equipment.